Fates Intertwined
by moondoggier
Summary: There is no such thing as a fairy tale ending.


**I have to admit that it's been a very long time since I've tried my hand at writing, but I just couldn't help myself.**

 **I wrote this today in a couple of hours, so it's a little unpolished.**

 **This scene takes place immediately following the final scene.**

* * *

Geum Jan Di stood on the sand, surrounded by her friends, Gu Jun Pyo's arm wrapped tightly and possessively around her waist. Yoon Ji Hoo stood on her other side, ever present.

The five of them took a moment to quietly gaze out towards the horizon, enjoying each other's presence in silence after so many years apart. It felt natural to be together, and they were comforted by the idea that time and maturing had failed to drive a wedge between them. After all they had endured together, surely they were destined to stand at each other's sides forever just as they were now.

"So, when's the wedding?" It was Woo Bin who first broke the silence.

"Hm...when…" Jun Pyo murmured, seriously mulling the question over. Could they pull everything together by tomorrow? They had waited long enough.

Jan Di's hands flew up in front of herself as if to guard against the invasive line of questioning, "Hey! You can't talk about dates when I haven't even answered you yet, Jun Pyo!"

"Is there really any doubt?" Yi-Jung asked skeptically. They had all gone through a lot of turmoil for the sake of the unlucky couple. It had been an uphill climb for everyone involved, but they had been more than happy to throw in their support because they believed in Jan Di and Jun Pyo. They believed in their feelings for each other and that those feelings would amount to more than just a fling.

Jan Di rolled her eyes as her lips pursed, "You shouldn't live your life going around making assumptions. It's a good recipe for disappointment."

"What's that, then?" Jun Pyo snapped, his temper flaring, "Are you saying your answer is no?"

Jan Di sighed, regretting her comments. Sometimes her mouth got away with her and she had yet to learn how to bite her tongue. Around her, the other members of F4 took a step away from the couple wanting to give them plenty of room if they were planning to fight so soon after reuniting.

"That's not it, Jun Pyo, you're too quick to rush to the worst possible outcome," She began nervously fidgeting with her sleeve. After the various near death encounters of the early days of their relationship and years of separation, she would honestly look forward to the idea of marriage. The guarantee they would be together and could spend all their time together. It brought a shy smile to her lips.

However, even now there was one small shadow of doubt that intruded upon her relationship with Jun Pro. Her eyes darted towards Ji Hoo, his gaze catching hers as he offered her an encouraging smile. As always, his smile was like a lit hearth within her, warming her to the core and bathing her in a comforting light.

The shared look did not go unnoticed by anyone, even the often oblivious Jun Pyo could not help but notice his girlfriend's shift in attention at such a very crucial moment. Because it was Joo Hi, though, he understood. The relationship between the three of them had been complicated from the beginning. A part of him had hoped that in his time away the two of them would grow apart, but he saw in that moment that their bond had only strengthened. Would he have to spend his life in competition with his best friend for the affection of his girlfriend? His wife? His heart clenched as tendrils of fear wove their way through him.

"Jan Di," He said urgently, her name more a plea than anything else, "Will you marry me?"

She turned her attention back to Jun Pyo, a smile lighting up her face. It was comforting and contagious, spreading to everyone present, "Yes, Jun Pyo. I'll marry you."

The men cheered with relief, Jun Pyo loudest of all of them as he pulled Jan Di into his embrace. She wrapped her arms around him in return, enjoying the sense of warmth and safety she always felt when they were close like this. Lifting her mouth up to his ear, she whispered, "But I have a condition."

His arms dropped and he took a step back as he eyed her with suspicion, "What do you mean 'condition'?" His friends shifted their gaze uncomfortably. Time hadn't changed much. This relationship seemed destined to continue on as a roller coaster, and Jan Di was unable to allow even this proposal go smoothly.

"I will be happy to call myself your fiance, but I would like to finish school before we get married."

Someone snorted as they attempted to stifle a laugh. Jun Pyo and Jan Di's necks nearly snapped as their heads swiveled to glared in unison at the guilty party.

"Don't agree to that, Jun Pyo. You'll be waiting an eternity for that." Ji Hoo grinned, his eyes dancing as Jan Di's face colored with embarrassment and annoyance.

"Ah, well, if that's the case then I'll make a condition too. We can wait until you become a doctor, Jan Di, but you have to come live with me."

"Jun Pyo!"

"I've waited long enough to be with you, Jan Di."

"Jun Pyo!" She shouted again, her fists clenched, "I won't! I won't do it!"

He swallowed, his feelings wounded. Things were escalating in a way he hadn't forseen and he felt as if he had completely lost control of the situation. Woo Bin and Yi-Jung shifted uncomfortably. The happy occasion was quickly turning sour. Surely things would turn out for the best, though. Yi-Jung caught Woo Bin's attention and raised his eyebrow. Their unspoken communication was as strong as ever, and they took a few steps away from the couple to act as if they were having a conversation of their own and allow the couple some semblance of privacy. Privacy that was somewhat negated by the continued presence of Ji Hoo.

"It's a huge house, we've known each other years now. No one will say anything against you…"

"No...I can't live in the house after…" Jan Di trailed off, unable to make eye contact with him. She had tried very hard over the last few years to bring herself to forgive Jun Pyo's mother, but it had proven itself to be too difficult a task. And now that Jun Pyo and his sister had taken control of Shinhwa Group she was able to spend a lot more time at the family home. Back then she had silently put up with a lot from that woman, partially out of pride and partially out of a desire to not bring harm to or be a burden to those she loved. Those were dark times, though, and she did not want to slide back into them by residing under the same roof as her tormentor.

Ji Hoo glanced down at his watch and cleared his throat. Capturing their attention, he gestured up towards where the outreach clinic had been set up before turning away and heading back on his own.

Jan Di sighed, "I need to get back, Jun Pyo. If you can wait a little while, we can talk after. We're almost finished for the day."

"Ah, sheesh," He sighed, feeling defeated. Nothing had like it was supposed to. It never seemed. Shoulders sagging, he nodded and she turned to leave. His arm shot out and he grabbed her, pulling her in close for another embrace. Burying his face in her hair he inhaled deeply, "Jan Di. I love you."

She nodded into his shoulder, "I love you, too."

Tears pricked at his eyes and he swallowed the lump in his throat, "Then please, before you go back, please wear the ring."

Jan Di took a step back and held out her hand for the ring box, but Jun Pyo shook his head no. Instead, he took the ring out of the box himself and slid it onto her finger. Bringing her hand up to his mouth, he kissed her hand and then the ring before allowing her hand to drop back to her side.

Sliding his own ring onto his finger he snaps, "Well? Hurry up and finish whatever you're doing or do you expect me to stand here all day waiting for Miss Geum Jan Di?"


End file.
